Cha Sunwoo & Lee Junghwan's 5W1H
by maeneqwin
Summary: Apa, Siapa, mengapa, dimana, Kapan dan bagaimana. Cuma kumpulan cerita pendek tentang kehidupan Sunwoo dan Junghwan. Yaoi! B1A4's BaDeul. Review? T.T


**__****_Pairing_**___ : B1a4 Badeul (____Baro/sunwoo____ x ____Sandeul/Junghwan____)  
_**__****_Back Song_**___ : ____When, Where, What, How____ by Block B ____박경 ____ft. Urban Zakapa ____조현아____, ____Colorful____ by SHINEE_

**__****_YAOI!_**___  
_**__****_Summary_**___ : Apa, Siapa, mengapa, dimana, Kapan dan bagaimana. Cuma kumpulan cerita pendek tentang kehidupan Sunwoo dan Junghwan._

**__****_Who_**___ : A-ku?"Bodoh, siapa lagi? Sudah jelas jelas hanya dia dan laki laki itu yang ada di ruangan ini._

**__****_What_**_____: "Lee Junghwan, Aku menyukaimu. Mau kau jadi pacar ku?"Sunwoo berteriak cukup keras. Tapi teriakannya tetap tidak membuat Junghwan membuka mulutnya._

**__****_Where_****__******___: "Kau menangis?"Hanya suara sesenggukan yang keluar dari mulut Junghwan."Kau mengkhwatirkan ku, hm?"_

**__****_Why_**___ : "Aku akan kuliah di Belanda,"Ia siap menerima apapun, Bahkan Jika Junghwan membencinya sekalipun._

**__****_When_**___ : "lihat! Pipi mu merah!"Suara tawa Sunwoo keluar dari speaker _

___laptop_

___. Junghwan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Sunwoo berseru gemas._

**___How_**___ : "Memangnya siapa lagi?"Ucap Sunwoo sambil mencium rambut Junghwan. Akhirnya, ia bisa mencium wangi ini lagi._

* * *

**__****_Who – Siapa_**

"___Siapa nama mu?_"

Junghwan mendongak, menatap laki laki berambut hitam yang mengulurkan tangannya."A-ku?"Bodoh, siapa lagi? Sudah jelas jelas hanya dia dan laki laki itu yang ada di ruangan ini. Laki laki tadi mengangguk."Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Junghwan, Aku Lee Junghwan."Junghwan menjabat tangannya. Laki laki itu tersenyum."Aku Cha Sunwoo, semoga kita bisa jadi roommate yang baik."Junghwan membalas senyuman laki laki bernama Sunwoo yang mulai sekarang telah resmi menjadi teman satu kamarnya.

Sementara itu jantungnya berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat saat menatap Sunwoo.

* * *

**__****_What – Apa_**

"___Apa maksudmu, Sunwoo?_"

Sunwoo mendecak, kembali menatap wajah bingung Junghwan dihadapannya."Apa suara ku kurang keras? Perlu aku berteriak?"

"Lee Junghwan, Aku menyukaimu. Mau kau jadi pacar ku?"Sunwoo berteriak cukup keras. Tapi teriakannya tetap tidak membuat Junghwan membuka termenung, mencoba mencerna kata kata Sunwoo."Sunwoo, Aku–"

Sunwoo menarik tengkuk Junghwan, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Junghwan. Junghwan shock, tapi sama sekali tidak berniat melawan. Masalahnya, karena Junghwan suka ciuman yang baru saja Sunwoo berikan. Karena Junghwan juga suka pada Sunwoo yang blakblakkan.

Junghwan memeluk Sunwoo yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Gantian, Kali ini Sunwoo yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Junghwan. Sunwoo membalas pelukan Junghwan, mengusap puncak kepala Junghwan."Sunwoo-ya, Saranghae,"

"Nado,"

* * *

**__****_Where – Dimana/Darimana_**____

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Sunwoo menatap Junghwan dengan perasaan bersalah. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak merasa bersalah jika telat datang ke kecan mereka? Tidak terkecuali Sunwoo."Maaf, Ban mobil ku bocor. Aku benar benar minta maaf."

Sunwoo terkesiap, Junghwan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sunwoo. Ia ragu ragu membalaa pelukan Junghwan."Aku kira kau kecelakaan atau apa! Handphone mu juga tidak bisa dihubungi!"Sunwoo merasakan dadanya basah, Ia mengangkat wajah Junghwan, memaksanya mendongkak menatap matanya."Kau menangis?"Hanya suara sesenggukan yang keluar dari mulut Junghwan."Kau mengkhwatirkan ku, hm?"

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja! Dasar bodoh.."Junghwan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya, memukul mukul pelan dada bidang Sunwoo dengan tangannya. Sunwoo menahan tangan Junghwan, lalu menyentuh dagu Junghwan, mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir ranum Junghwan. Sunwoo selalu jadi fans nomor satu bibir Irresistible milik Junghwan.

"Arraseo, Maafkan aku."

* * *

**__****_Why – Kenapa_**____

"Sebenarnya, Kau ini kenapa?"

Junghwan melirik Sunwoo sebentar dan kembali menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sementara Sunwoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Junghwan. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, menatap gulungan ombak dan hamparan pasir pantai.

"Junghwan, Sebenarnya.."Ucapan Sunwoo terputus. Kalimat yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa di otaknya beberapa menit yang lalu seakan akan menguap entah kemana. Sunwoo benar benar kehilangan kata kata. Junghwan masih menatapnya penasaran.

Sunwoo menghembuskan nafas, kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakannya."Aku akan kuliah di Belanda,"Ucapnya pada akhirnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam menunggu reaksi Junghwan. Ia siap menerima apapun, Bahkan Jika Junghwan membencinya sekalipun.

Berbanding balik dengan yang dipikirkan Sunwoo, Junghwan justru tersenyum –walaupun sunwoo tau senyuman itu bukan senyuman Junghwan yang biasanya."Aku mengerti,"Ucap Junghwan pelan."Aku akan menunggu mu,"Lanjutnya.

Sunwoo terbelak, ia menarik tubuh Junghwan mendekat, mendekapnya erat."Berjanjilah kau akan pulang,"Ucap Junghwan parau. Sunwoo mengangguk, mencium pucuk kepala Junghwan. Harum shampo yang biasa dipakai Junghwan menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungnya. Aroma yang akan selalu Sunwoo ingat saat ia di Belanda nanti. Sunwoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Junghwan. Tubuh yang tidak akan bisa ia peluk saat dia ada di Belanda nanti.

"Aku janji, Aku janji. Aku akan pulang dan menikahi mu,"Ucap Sunwoo. Junghwan menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, mencoba menahan air matanya. Tapi gagal, Air matanya tetap saja mengalir deras. Sunwoo mengusap pipi Junghwan. Menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putih Junghwan."Berjanji lah kau tidak akan menangis saat aku pergi nanti."

Sunwoo dan Junghwan sama sama berjanji. Sama sama akan saling merindukan. Sunwoo pasti akan merindukan Junghwan-nya. Junghwan juga pasti ajan merindukan Sunwoo-nya.

* * *

**__****_When – Kapan_**____

"Kapan kau pulang?"

Lagi lagi pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan Junghwan pada Sunwoo. Sunwoo juga menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama : "Secepatnya,"

"Hm. Oh ya, Sudah makan?"Tanya Junghwan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Junghwan bisa melihat Sunwoo mengangguk dilayar laptopnya."Tentu, makanan disini sangat enak. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Akan lebih enak jika aku makan bersama mu."Junghwan membuang muka, mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang entah sudah semerah apa."lihat! Pipi mu merah!"Suara tawa Sunwoo keluar dari speaker

laptop

. Junghwan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Sunwoo berseru gemas.

"Yah! Berhenti melakukan itu! Kau benar benar membuat ku ingin minciummu, tau!"

* * *

**__****_How – Bagaimana_**____

"Bagaimana kabar mu?"

Junghwan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap laki laki didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Orang yang ditunggunya lebih dari empat tahun, orang yang sangat ia rindukan keberadaannya, orang yang ia harapkan cepat kembali, sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum yang juga ia rindukan.

Cha Sunwoo berdiri dihadapan Junghwan. Sekarang.

"S-sunwoo?"Masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Junghwan mencoba menggapai gapai tubuh itu. Menggapainya dan memeluknya erat."Sunwoo, ini kau?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"Ucap Sunwoo sambil mencium rambut Junghwan. Akhirnya, ia bisa mencium wangi ini lagi. Masih sama, sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih memabukan sama seperti saat pertama kali dia merasakannya.

Junghwan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sunwoo. Menempelkan telinganya pada dada Sunwoo sehingga terdengar degup jantung Sunwoo."Kau dengar?"Tanya Sunwoo. Selalu, Junghwan selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Junghwan berkali kali membuatnya jatuh cinta, entah sudah keberapa ribu kalinya ia jatuh cinta pada senyum Junghwan, pada tawa Junghwan pada matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya dan seluruhnya yang ada di tubuh Junghwan.

Sunwoo benar benar kagum. Kagum terhadap tuhan yang bisa bisanya menciptakan manusia –yang bahkan bagi Sunwoo adalah malaikat– sesempurna Junghwan. Tidak, Junghwan tidak benar benar sempurna. Hanya saja bagi Sunwoo, Junghwanlah yang paling sempurna.

"Aku mau menepati janji ku,"Tutur Sunwoo membuat Junghwan tersenyum cerah."Tentu, kau harus."Sunwoo mengecup bibir Junghwan. Sudah lebih dari empat tahun dia tidak pernah merasakan bibir itu lagi.

Sunwoo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Junghwan."Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji, kan, Cha Junghwan?"

-END-

* * *

Uwoo selesai dalam setengah jam suatu ketumbenan-_- Yah, tiba tiba kepikiran pas ekskul jurnalistik tentang 5W 1H ya karena cuman iseng jadilah kacau kek gini gak sempet ngedit lagi hahaha  
Yaudah, pamit undur diri dulu, have a nice day and keep listening to Solo Day(~ ^0^)~


End file.
